Hide and Seek across the universe
by Capricorn-Diva
Summary: 10/Rose are caught in a never ending chase across the universe but, who are they chasing ? And how do you find sombody who dosent want to be found ? Set after the whole cybermen thing. R&R please !
1. Chapter 1

**hey im starting a new story !!! YEAY FOR ME !! but yea i still have to finish my other one but, we will see where this goes. Reviews make me happy ! (they also encourage my hands to type faster hint hint wink wink ) **

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything (sadly anough)**

Chapter 1

Rose sat at the kitchen table, bills spread out in front of her, calculator in hand, her pencil thoroughly chewed. She looked at the clock 3:30, Maya should be home by now. She is probably just at her boyfriend Justin's house. Ever since they started going out she has been constantly over there. Rose liked the boy, he is a straight A student, and gives her company in her classes. They both where moved up two grades and still are the smartest in the class. Maya is going through a rebellious stage, but Rose hoped that Justin would bring an end to that. Rose got up and walked over to the hallway, tons of pictures covered the walls, most of them ether Maya with friends or Family.

The phone rang, but Rose was too caught up in memories to answer. The answer machine took it. A teenager's voice came out through the speakers."Hey mom, I'm gonna stay at Justin's tonight. Don't worry his mom is here. Where going to go see a movie n stuff so you don't have to call the police again. I took the tracker out of my phone so if you need me just call like a normal human being. Okay well you know where I am so bye." The message stopped, Rose walked over to the phone. She wasn't sure she liked the idea of Maya staying at her boyfriend's house. Well at least his mother would be there, that little detail reassured her. She began to ponder how her daughter found the tracking device, it was guaranteed for life, meaning the smartest of adults wouldn't be able to find it, but Maya was always beating the odds, why would this be any different. There was a knock at the door, but she had to start making dinner so she went into the kitchen assuming it was Maya. There was another knock this time louder. "It's open." Rose yelled down the hall. She heard the door open and continued to pull pans out of the cupboard. The footsteps continued to get louder, Rose turned around expecting her daughter in the hall but what she saw was completely different.

"Hello Rose." Said a voice. She was completely dumbfounded. The Doctor, her Doctor stood there unmoving. The pan in her hand dropped onto the floor, clattering, neither of them moving. The sound of ringing metal sounded throughout the room, nobody said anything. Finally after minuets of nothing happening, the Doctor spoke."Rose?"

Rose blinked. This couldn't be real, she must have fallen asleep while doing the bills. Yea that's it, she fell asleep. She stepped forward reaching out to touch him, just to prove that he was real. He stepped forward also, but for different reasons. Ever since their separation he had felt empty inside, the one thing he loved had been torn away from him. He had the Torchwood building, dalek, and cyber men to blame. Though he rather liked blaming Torchwood. But that was beside the point, right now all he wanted was her, he didn't care how she'd wither and die, all he wanted to do was be with her. That was why he searched the universe over for the other hole. Truth was there where two holes originally. He thought that he was protecting her giving her a new life, but being without her was too much. But he wasn't going to tell her that, he may have come all this way, but he planned on keeping at least a little of his dignity.

She rested her hand on the middle of his chest, feeling his two hearts beat in and out of unison. There it was, there was her proof, she could see, smell and feel him. Over the past six years, she had been bent on raising her child, hiding the fact that Maya matured both mentally and physically faster than other kids. By the time she was six, she had the mind and body of a twelve year old. So she was homeschooled for most of her life, the first school she had ever gone to was middle school. She had to push back the pain of losing her Doctor to deal with raising and teaching a child. But now it all flooded back, the sadness and the pain of losing him, a single tear ran down Rose's face.

"Are you not happy to see me?"The Doctor said.

"No, no its just . . .I haven't seen you in six years. Do you know how hard that's been? Six years Doctor!"

"Rose I," he started but he had nothing to say. He could say he was sorry but, that would do no good."Rose Tyler, I spent the past year looking for you, trying to find a way here. And I did. I am here and Rose, I will try, I will do anything in my power to try and make it up to you."

Rose looked up at him, "then say it."

The Doctor was quiet. Should he ? Half of him said heck, you've already came all this way, but the other half said no, she will die and you will hurt even more then you did the year you went without her. "Rose Tyler," he had made his decision. "I" but he was cut off by the phone ringing. It went straight to message.

"Hey mom, it's me again Justin's mom is making me ask permission to go to this movie. It's rated R and she's like paranoid so I'm just assuming I can go. Okay well bye." The Doctor looked questionably down at Rose.

Raising his eyebrows he asked "so you're a mommy now?"

* * *

**Ha ha !!!!!! What will happen next ????? I wounder . . . . . . . **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hiiiiiii im back mwahahah. So look, i am grammatically challenged so there are going 2 b allot of errors. So don't b shy and point them out! **

**Dis.: I don own anything (starts crying)**

* * *

Rose looked up at him. "It's not what you think."

"No, no I'm . . . ." the Doctor was trying to act nonchalant but it wasn't working "happy for you." There he thought, she moved on. She went, got married and had a child.

Rose could see the heart in his eyes, he wasn't happy for her. But, he didn't have to be" Doctor, the child isn't anybodies but yours."

"What?" he said astounded "But we didn't even, I wouldn't, I could never . . ."

"What, you could never love a _human_? She's yours and that I'm sure of."

"Rose, that's not what I was going to say and you know it. But it's just, well it's just impossible!" He raised his voice, and he shouldn't have. Tears where streaming down Rose's face now, he'd hurt her, and now he felt miserable. He came all this way and he only caused her more pain."Rose," there was no response "Rose, I'm so, so very sorry. It was out of line and I'm sorry."

"No, no it's okay. I thought it was impossible too, until I found out she had two hearts." She looked up at the Doctor. His face changed as he processed this new piece of information. "Look, I've looked into this. Pete and the Torchwood staff had helped. We figured that when I absorbed the time vortex, and you took it out of me, there was a DNA transfer." The Doctor's eyes widened.

" Rose Tyler, you may be right! But that makes things even more difficult. How old is she?"

"In human years she's six but . . ."

The Doctor cut her off "But since she has time lord DNA then she's growing and maturing faster than normal, well for you humans. She should have matured to about a fourteen year old."

"Yes, that's exactly right."Rose said. She wasn't sure if he was happy about this or disappointed. She didn't know if he was even thinking about the situation like he had a daughter at all, he may be treating this just like another adventure, and that she couldn't have. Maya was his, weather he wanted it or not and she wanted him treating her well, not like a new piece of meat that he could hall around the universe.

"Where is she?" he asked suddenly intrigued.

"She's at her boyfriend's house. She's staying the night."

The Doctor stepped back. "Wait, what? She has a boyfriend and your allowing her to stay at his house? No, that is not acceptable."

" What gives you the right to tell me how to raise my daughter? You weren't here Doctor, you don't have the right." The Doctor looked down. She was right, why did she always have to be right? He was a father now and he just wanted to protect his daughter. That was all he was trying to do. Of course an hour ago he didn't even know he had a daughter.

"Can you at least tell me her name? I do have that right." There was silence. Then rose stepped back letting out a breath.

"You Doctor, where gone. You are always going to be gone. I don't want her growing up with a father that will never be there for her. And I don't want her gallivanting off into time and space, she is too young, she deserves a little closure. She is a good kid and doesn't deserve to be left behind." The Doctor's face was solemn.

"Rose, I would never leave her. You can't possibly think that I would leave my own child. Rose, I. . ." Okay, he thought here it goes."Rose I love you. And I will love this child no matter what. Nothing could ever make me leave, nothing."

Rose's mind went blank. She didn't actually expecting him to say it. She hoped he would, for the sake of her child, she hoped he would, but never actually believed he would."Her name is Maya."She said finally. Looking up into his eyes she saw a little bit of that weight lift, the weight of the universe that had been placed on his shoulders so very long ago. She stepped tentatively closer, wrapping her arms around his neck, she held him in a close embrace.

The Doctor smiled, looking down at his beautiful Rose. He had a child, and he had his Rose. Nothing could go wrong. Rose grabbed his hand and lead him through the hallway and into the living room." I'll get some pictures, you probably want to know what she looks like." He took a seat on the couch and waited. Rose went into the opposite room and continued to rattle through things until she found the photo albums. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Rose came back in and sat down next to him, books upon books filling her arms.

She sat down beside him, placing the books on the floor, keeping one in her hands. She opened it up, and gently began to turn the pages, pictures of Maya and other children covering the pages, she was going to birthday parties, school dances, and friends houses. The last page was turned and she set the book down on the ground by the others picking up another. Then as the books pages turned a face kept appearing in the pictures. A tall, brown haired boy. This face kept reoccurring, page after page, Maya and this boy where in almost every one. Finally the Doctor stopped rose from turning the pages, and pointed to the boy in one of the pictures."Who is this?"

"Oh, that's Justin. Maya's boyfriend." The Doctor nodded. Rose continued to turn the pages. Hours passed, and the books on the ground where picked up and set down again. After there the last page had been turned, Rose looked at the Doctor. "I'm going to go to bed. The guest room is up the stairs and to the left, three doors down." She stretched and yawned then getting up off the couch she bid him goodnight and proceeded up the stairs.

The Doctor stayed on the couch, staring at the last photo on the page. Maya and Justin sat, just looking into each others eyes. Rose must've taken this photo without them knowing. A small smile pulled at his lips, getting up he walked up the stairs and down the hallway stopping at the third door. He pulled it open and settled in for the night.


End file.
